


I wouldn't mind

by SoupTime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: In Character, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupTime/pseuds/SoupTime
Summary: Illumi proved impossible to break. Over and over again, just the moment he would lose control, making the man above him break out in a ferocious grin he would find himself with fingers gripping his throat with incredible force and Hisoka knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill him right then.And he couldn't help himself..not when Illumi looked at him like that, the most riled up he had ever seen him over a kill.It made him moan, a deep rumble from his chest, never making it past his lips but he knew that Illumi could feel it, could see it in his eyes how much he needed him right then. Luckily the assassin wasn't there to disappoint. He enjoyed seeing Hisoka like this too much.---Hisoka finds a way to make Illumi let go and they share a moment in their own way
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	I wouldn't mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever posted so feedback is greatly appreciated! I would like to know how to improve my writing or how this could've been even better even if I just wrote it for my own entertainment, any way please enjoy!
> 
> Update: i made a tumblr thing for people to send headcanons and little ideas i can bring to life perhaps it's sweetpotatoesintheoven consider leaving something there!

Illumi proved impossible to break. Over and over again, just the moment he would lose control, making the man above him break out in a ferocious grin he would find himself with fingers gripping his throat with incredible force and Hisoka knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill him right then.

And he couldn't help himself..not when Illumi looked at him like that, the most riled up he had ever seen him over a kill. 

It made him moan, a deep rumble from his chest, never making it past his lips but he knew that Illumi could feel it, could see it in his eyes how much he needed him right then. Luckily the assassin wasn't there to disappoint. He enjoyed seeing Hisoka like this too much. 

~

"I-llu-mi~" he cooed, stopping in his tracks, standing in the middle of the spacious hotel room with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He just exited the shower, his skin covered in goosebumps after having left the room full of hot mist.

His hair didn't stand upright like it usually did, damp still and his face was clean from the carefully painted star and tear on his cheeks. 

The subject of his attention was standing in his doorway, emotionless as always. 

Not that it mattered- even if he didn't show it Hisoka knew it well why he was here. There were only two things Illumi would track him down for like this- work or sex. But for work the raven usually bothered with at least a text, or they'd meet at a neutral location. 

Leaving the latter option behind, and making his golden eyes beam with interest.

It wasn't too often he got a visit like this, at least not as often as he would like to.

"You're naked" Illumi said, no shift in his expression even though his eyes quickly roamed over the magician's body. 

He only merely licked his lips in response, seemingly contemplating to move, or stay put.

"Why yes, i just showered. You should've texted me, you know? Why bother with the shower if you're going to get me all sweaty again.." his usual sing-sang tone dragging on a little with faked annoyance. 

But anticipation was growing in his chest and he knew that he had to earn Illumi's full attention, already shuffling a deck of cards before aiming them at the man's heart, a powerful throw reinforced by his nen. 

They fell on the ground, pierced by golden needles right in the middle which made Hisoka shiver. So good.. his assassin was so good. 

Illumi knew the attack was coming, even if it did have murderous intent it was a poor attempt against him, one the other man knew he wouldn't even consider a threat.

He needed more if Hisoka wanted to rile him up..but seemingly he was just standing there, watching him as if he was some sort of prey, or perhaps- as if he was something beautiful. The assassin couldn't tell and he didn't even want to. He only came here to take what he wanted.

Hisoka was annoying to deal with but he was a good partner in work, and there was something about him that Illumi seemed to have a strong urge to claim. 

So since the first night he would appear, take what he needed and leave. Convenient. It was convenient for the both of them.

He stepped forward, keeping his composure even if his eyes were wandering once again. Hisoka no longer wore the marks of their previous encounter, which almost angered the assassin, but it wasn't enough to show. 

All he did was grab Hisoka's chin, tilting his head backwards and leave a trail of bruising kisses, from his jaw all the way down his throat.

"-Lumi" he heard his name again, the sound vibrating in his throat but he didn't respond, finding the thrumming pulse on his neck with ease and biting down, drawing a cry from the other man.

_ That's better. _

Illumi thought as he pulled away, silently admiring his work and only noting the grin from the corner of his eye.

He knew that he was plotting something..he seemed to be submitting too easily too early, which wasn't much fun.

He loved to see Hisoka broken and willing but he needed to  _ earn _ it. It didn't grant the same satisfaction if he didn't put up a fight. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, his hand still lingering there, holding his chin and meeting his gaze. 

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything" The man said, amusement in his eyes and he looked far too good with his neck covered in his marks, his hair falling into his face. 

And then it hit him, he sprung back, looking down at his wrist which was encircled by bright pink nen, the end of it connected to Hisoka's finger. 

Illumi should have seen it coming, in all honesty he was too distracted by how Hisoka looked. A weakness he must work on it seemed but it didn't matter too much. It wasn't like he had lost already. 

"I should greet you like this more often. You aren't paying attention to my hands" Hisoka said, waving his fingers his way which yanked at his wrist, trying to tug him close again but the assassin's own nen was flaring up, dark hair floating dangerously. 

"I thought it was clear" he spoke, his expression finally changing for the first time of the night. Illumi was angry. "No nen when we are doing this" He finished, the bright pink aura around his wrist growing thinner until it snapped but Hisoka didn't look too guilty. He most likely just wanted to test his patience and the assassin hated how he was succeding in pissing him off. 

In a brief moment a pale hand was on Hisoka's jaw again and they were kissing. The magician could almost taste the fury on his partners tongue which made him growl, the sound resonating between them and the almost gentle way Illumi was holding his face quickly switched to a murderous weapon, his sharp nails awfully close to his neck, pressing into his skin and threatening to make a cut.

But Hisoka knew he wouldn't. At least not yet he wouldn't, not when he was still  _ needed _ ..

"Cut me" he rasped against the assassin's cold lips but no response came from Illumi, they just stared at each other for a moment, until Hisoka broke, tilting his head back for a second. "Cut me, please" he asked again, and this time he got what he wanted, a sharp sting all the way from his collarbone to his heart, his breathing elevating as he felt warm blood slowly ooze from the cut. 

He could feel Illumi's eyes on him, his fingers twitching for more but eventually retreating to his side, replaced by his lips, kissing and licking over the cut eagerly. That made him moan shamelessly, his hands tangling in Illumi's long hair, tugging him closer with force. He didn't miss the small shiver from the assassin no matter how hard he tried to mask it. That made him grin, taking advantage of that brief moment to yank Illumi's head back and kick him, forcing him on his knees. Of course it didn't work out perfectly in his advantage, as he had been kicked as well, forced out of balance and instead falling on top of his precious assassin with the towel coming undone. 

"I see we're not making it to the bed today" he mused, leaning down for a kiss which to his surprise was accepted, bruising and passionate, Illumi's hands all over his back and chest. He had drawn blood again, making him groan as he desperately tried to find a way to make the man underneath him submit to him, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as well. 

The assassin didn't make a sound..but once again he could feel the shiver ghost over his skin as their mouths filled with hot iron. 

Hisoka felt long fingers tangle in his hair and tug mercilessly while they were still kissing and he was the one who gave in first, rolling his hips down erratically to release some of the pressure that has been building up in his stomach. 

"I missed you..Illumi" he panted into his ear, still grinding against his clothed erection before suddenly stopping. Illumi chased after him before he would realize what he was doing which made him break out in a grin. "Did you miss me too?" He asked, his voice ringing overly sweet and as expected no response came, only a threatening glance and the hands on his back slid down to grab his hips with so much force Hisoka knew would break someone ordinary. 

He let Illumi pull him down again, not finding the willpower in him to show resistance. 

"I find it unfair that I'm naked and you still have all your clothes" No response. 

"Illu i'm gonna come if you don't let me go.." No response either, but the grip from his hips released as their eyes met again. 

"Get on the bed" the assassin said, pushing him off of himself and Hisoka complied for now, laying down between the pillows and licking his lips. 

He watched the way Illumi took his vest off, left in a loose shirt which was gone soon to his pleasure and he couldn't help himself from reaching between his legs to give himself a few long strokes.

A needle- seemingly out of nowhere pierced his wrist, but he only hissed in pleasure, pulling his hand away, knowing that one needle was only a mere warning. "Why are you being so mean to me..I thought you were stripping for me" he cooed, welcoming the weight of the assassin on his thighs. 

His hands were grabbed, and Illumi twisted the needle in his flesh cruelly which only caused his eyes to roll back into his head with a shameless moan. The raven must have known at this point that that sort of pain only turned him on. He was doing it on purpose..like everything he did, so carefully planned out. 

"You are eager tonight. Why?" He heard Illumi ask as he pulled out the needle, twirling it between his fingers. 

"I told you..i missed you" 

"Didn't you have anyone to entertain you?" 

"You put some sort of curse on me.. no one seems to satisfy" Hisoka admitted, turning his head to the side, curiously. "Did you ever use it on me?" He asked, their eyes meeting but Illumi just shook his head.

"No. Didn't think i needed to. And i was right" 

That made Hisoka chuckle, he would probably know if the assassin tried to use his manipulation techniques on him.. still he wanted to hear his voice a bit more. 

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" He asked, the grin never disappearing from his face.

"Yes. I'm feeling eager too" Illumi was always so blunt and honest. 

Hisoka reached his hand out to search through the drawer, dropping the small bottle on the bed beside them.

Illumi regarded the man underneath him as he grabbed the bottle, watched the way he licked his lips again, his golden eyes beaming in the faint light coming from the bathroom. 

He did feel eager for some reason. He found himself in a  _ hurry _ on his way here, so right now he didn't feel like toying with Hisoka any longer. 

He knew it was a weakness of his, to indulge in something like this from time to time. Still he was here today.. 

Uncapping the bottle he got a bit too distracted when the atmosphere shifted around them, making one of his hands quickly pin Hisoka's shoulder down with force. 

The man didn't look too phased by it, still looking up at him and from his expression Illumi knew what he was thinking. 

He wanted to kill him. Not like he could.. still Illumi wanted to remind him that it wasn't time yet. Right now Hisoka was his to use and there was nothing he could do about it. He was still stronger if one didn't count circumstances. 

Hisoka's bloodlust only seemed to intensify from the look of warning he was giving him, a visible shiver wracking his body. 

The assassin decided to just carry on, slipping off his waist and instead settling between his thighs, his lips finding his jaw again, covering him in marks all the way down to his chest. 

Illumi liked to do that, liked to sink his teeth into his skin to draw blood, leave an angry red mark behind and leave Hisoka's thighs trembling. 

"Illumi..you said you would fuck me" the complain came from above as he moved his hands to spread his legs, nails digging into the skin and breaking it with ease. 

He wasn't nearly done marking him up yet but the pressure in his stomach was only increasing, quickly coating his fingers in lube before changing his mind.

"Do it for yourself" he spoke, pulling away and sitting back on his heels, wiping the lube on the sheets.

It was another weakness of his, just watching Hisoka do something like that as if he had no shame. The magician gave him a look, letting him know that he  _ knew _ he wasn't asking because he didn't want to get his hands dirty. 

It was lucky that Hisoka loved being watched because Illumi's eyes were piercing his skin as he lubed his fingers up, his hair falling into his face.

It was rare that Illumi got to enjoy how he looked without all the facade he put on every day, the makeup, the hair and the attitude. 

He truly enjoyed seeing him like this, pushing two fingers in at once and making a noise that sounded overly sweet to the assassin's ears.

He wanted to hear more, leaving enough room for Hisoka to finger himself but leaning down to lick a long stripe over his hipbone, biting down.

"I like to see you bleed" he admitted, pulling back just to admire his work, collecting the droplets of blood on his thumb and bringing it up to Hisoka's lips who licked it off which so much eagerness it surprised the assassin even after all this time sleeping together. 

He pushed his finger in further, letting him press his tongue against the digit and undeniably enjoying the way it felt. 

"Are you done?" He asked, pulling his hand away, wiping it on the sheets once more, waiting for the other man to nod. 

Illumi took his pants off quickly along with the underwear he was wearing,quickly getting the lube and slicking himself up before grabbing onto Hisoka's thighs to position himself. 

He didn't push forward just yet even if he really wanted to, the tension quickly growing between them once again, a strange competition to see who can take it longer to be denied of the pleasure that was so near. 

Pitch black eyes met golden, finding no malice, only the same glint he saw in his eyes when he entered the room, when he couldn't tell if he was looking at him as if he was prey, nothing but meat or as if he watched him the way people looked at a valuable piece of art in a museum, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing was really in front of them. 

Oh that look made him crack.. snapping his hips forward, wanting that expression gone, wanting it to be replaced with one he knew well, when Hisoka's eyes would roll back into his head and he would moan so deliciously for him. 

He didn't bother taking it slow, there was no need if both of them liked it this rough, his hips snapping forward again and again with force, his hands still holding onto his thighs and spreading them apart as far as they would go.

"Don't go easy on me now.." he heard Hisoka say and he was grinning, his hands around his shoulders, around his neck but not squeezing just resting there. 

"Do you want to bleed out like this?" He asked, the magician trembling underneath him. 

"Yes.." he mused but Illumi made no move to cut him again, simply picked up his pace ,his hair falling around his face like a thick curtain as he panted. 

His always emotionless face flushed a little whenever they did this, whenever pleasure overwhelmed him, and it was so easy to lose it with Hisoka. He wanted more, he wanted to fuck him harder and faster and so he did, chasing his orgasm and not paying mind to anything else. 

Hisoka kept his eyes open, trying to catch a glimpse of the assassin's face through his hair, wanting to see him so he reached up to tangle his fingers in the black strands, pulling them back to reveal Illumi's face, the sight enough to make him moan louder. 

"You're so good.." he growled, every thrust sending a wave of pleasure up his spine, the roughness of it making him hiss. 

"Say my name then" he heard Illumi's voice and he pulled him down kissing him open mouthed. 

"Illumi.. _ Illumi"  _ he panted against his lips, enjoying hearing his voice for once. He usually never spoke to him like this. 

In an instant it was the assassin's hand around his throat, squeezing enough to cut his airflow off.

"Say it again" he demanded and Hisoka felt his thighs tremble under his grasp, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

"Illu-mi" he forced it out, his voice sounding wrecked from how hard his throat was grasped and he was struggling to breath already, making him shiver all over, his fingers twitching, grabbing at the sheets and forcing himself to open his eyes and look up at his assassin. Illumi looked down at him differently now, his face was flushed, he seemed to be overwhelmed with pleasure, and there was something else in his eyes, hunger it seemed and Hisoka wanted to savour it but he was already tethering over the edge. 

When Illumi allowed him to breath he took a sharp breath, his head lulling to the side.

"So good.." he muttered, his fingers still tangled in the other's hair, pulling his face close, their noses touching as he kept moving at a ruthless pace.

They could keep this up for hours.. If it wasn't for the pressure building up in his stomach, aching to release. And Hisoka didn't even want to hold back any longer, reaching between their bodies to touch himself and panting against Illumi's lips, letting him swallow his moans. 

He rolled his hips down, meeting his erratic thrusts but they soon fell out of rhythm, chasing their own pleasure. 

Hisoka came first, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, his thighs flexing as he came all over his stomach.

It felt great.. fulfilling but not quiet enough, his body growing overly sensitive as the assassin kept going.

He yanked his head back by his hair, kissing and bruising at his throat- something he knew Illumi hated but in that moment he didn't seem to care, his thrusts faltering as he came with a moan, finally loud enough for Hisoka to hear clearly, the sound resonating against his lips.

Marvelous..Illumi was so great. He could feel the way he gave in for a moment, the orgasm making him tremble and his fingers flex and relax as they were still gripping his thigh before letting go. 

It was almost even better to see Illumi's orgasm than to reach his own.

He wanted to see  _ more. _

Knowing that right now was the moment he could he flipped the assassin on his back, straddling his thighs and looking down at him with his lip caught between his teeth. 

He liked the look on his face..his eyes half lidded as he huffed softly, showing no resistance against the change in positions.

Illumi seemed distracted by the sight of Hisoka like this, his skin glistening with sweat, abs stained with his own cum. 

"You're so pretty..beautiful even" He spoke, brushing the long hair away from his face, knowing that this moment of calm won't last long.

He only had a few seconds to admire the assassin like this when he was still high on an orgasm, he would come to his senses soon, forcing him back into submission.

Hisoka cupped his face, his thumb caressing the skin oh so gently. 

It was strange for him to do so..but so hard to resist when Illumi looked like that, his hair spread out across the pillow. 

His thumb grazed over his lips, mesmerized by how soft his skin was. 

A second passed, or two with Hisoka just watching, just touching without violence, force or much sexual intention. It was a pleasant surprise that Illumi  _ let  _ him touch him this way, let his hands slowly slide over the curve of his neck and shoulders.

His lips followed, in the corner of his mouth and then down his jaw.

There was something particularly exciting about this..pain wasn't unfamiliar to Illumi he knew that well but this- Hisoka was sure he never let anyone kiss him like this before.

And the assassin was letting him, he wasn't saying anything, the only response was the tiniest shiver across his skin as he was already kissing his chest. 

This time he didn't feel like saying anything, though he could hardly contain his excitement. 

Who would've thought? That this would be the way to claim Illumi as his finally. 

He raised his head for a moment, just to see Illumi covering his face with the back of his hand. So sweet.. it was getting harder for Hisoka to control himself. 

"Hisoka" He heard his name, called out so quietly, only humming in response to let him know he was listening "More" 

Oh he was in trouble..that expression, those words- he wanted to tear him apart. 

Still he didn't, he wanted to destroy Illumi in a different way now, with feather light kisses lingering on his collarbone and his warm hands settling on his thighs. 

Illumi knew he was most vulnerable in that moment when his orgasm washed over him, leaving him panting softly as his back met with the bed. He gazed up at Hisoka, letting himself enjoy just watching him as he looked absolutely sinful right then, his hair a mess and his muscles still flexing and relaxing. 

He would only allow himself just a moment of weakness, but when a gentle hand came to cradle his face, caress his skin he felt his mind go blank.

He didn't think he ever felt anything like this before. He was familiar with with all kinds of torture, his body so used to pain that it barely ever even registered in his mind.

But this wasn't pain..this wasn't violent or powerful yet it felt so much more intense than pain did. 

The only thing on Illumi's mind was when his mother would push his head under the water over and over until he learned to hold his breath. The last time his mother did it she pat his head, telling him that there was no need to do this anymore.

That was the only time anyone touched him with gentle care that he remembered. 

He blinked slowly, the more Hisoka touched him the more overwhelmed he felt, ignoring how dangerous it was to close his eyes around the magician and let him handle him this way.

The words left his lips before they formed in his mind so he couldn't take them back anymore.

He didn't even want to.

Would it really be so bad to indulge? To lower his guard once even if it gets him killed?

Illumi found himself not caring. 

He had to cover his face, not wanting Hisoka to see the way his lips parted, breathing elevating as he kept kissing down his chest, his usually rough hands feeling so light too.

_ Enough.. _

He couldn't take it much longer

It felt like fire against his skin as he kissed all the way down to his stomach.

He reached down to tangle his fingers in his hair, wanting to push him away but only ending up pulling him closer, arching his back as Hisoka licked a long stripe up his abdomen.

_ Stop, no more _

Yet he didn't do anything to try and push the man off of him letting him kiss him in almost a worshipping way.

His breath left him in a rush when suddenly Hisoka's lips were wrapped around his tip. Illumi didn't even notice when he had gotten hard again, too busy to try and decipher what he had been feeling.

His fingers flexing against his scalp, pulling on his hair to try and get him to do more, but all he achieved was a smug look from the man. 

He still had his hands on his thighs, keeping his legs spread but there was no force, his palm just melting into one with his skin. 

Illumi exhaled again, the pressure from the magician's scalp gone as he instead just brushed his fingers through the still damp strands.

Meanwhile Hisoka started bobbing his head, making jolts of pleasure run up and down his spine, a moan he barely even recognized as his own ringing between them. 

It only seemed to fuel the other, looking up at Illumi with a look he never really seen before.

That kept happening tonight, the assassin didn't understand but right then he couldn't dwell on it.

Too focused on the pleasure of Hisoka's tongue and mouth around he didn't notice how he had closed his eyes again.

With one of his senses gone all the others seemed to intensify, making him gasp, covering his mouth instantly. 

Hisoka felt high on how responsive Illumi was.

It wasn't like he was screaming his name like would do anything for him to do.

But he was already giving him so much more than ever. And to know that he turned into this mess just from a few touches and tender kisses? 

Popping the cap of the lube open, Illumi seemed to tense for a moment, but a flick of his tongue was enough to distract him and he melted right back against the bed.

It wasn't like they didn't do this before, it was just never in such setting, never with the assassin laying underneath him like this. But surely he wouldn't mind? Hisoka could be gentle if he wanted to and right now he really wanted to see the other man fall apart, prove the theory that seemed to fall into place in his head. 

He pulled off with a pop, glancing up at him to see his chest heaving with almost inaudible pants. Illumi's fingers were still tangled in his hair, just resting there and he nuzzled into the hand before pulling away to spread his thighs further, kissing the tender skin there. 

"You look so good from here" he murmured, unable to stay silent much longer. "Didn't think I could ever get you like this- you always get  _ me _ spreading my legs" 

Hisoka shifted a bit, not wanting to tease the other right now and just pushing a finger in, taking him back into his mouth as well.

He wanted to hear more of those sweet moans, adding a second finger as soon as he knew Illumi could take it without pain. Right now he didn't want to hurt him, though he pulled away for a second to mention: "I could kill you now" sounding breathless, but nonchalant. It was a mere observation. He could if he wished to, in neutral circumstances Illumi might prove stronger but right now he could. 

He would.. if it wasn't for the way his skin felt so warm under his palm, he kept shivering and Hisoka didn't want to stop feeling those shivers. 

"I wouldn't mind" came the answer from the assassin, making him stop in his tracks for a moment.

He didn't understand. Why would he think that, yet alone say it out loud. It seemed irrational, nothing he knew about Illumi could justify but now wasn't the time to think, he would have all the time for that later once the assassin left, leaving him in his bed covered in sweat. 

Right now all he could focus on was giving pleasure, which was unusual for him to be so determined to make his partner feel good. Hisoka usually chased his own high but right now he wanted nothing more but to see Illumi in ecstasy. It bought him so much pleasure to hear his moans and see him slowly give in to his will.

He curled his fingers upwards, careful with his nails and bobbed his head simultaneously, slowly making the assassin be unable to bite his moans and sighs of ecstasy back. 

Illumi felt  _ too _ good. It was dangerous for something to feel this good, for him to close his eyes and just enjoy- especially with someone like Hisoka who wasn't to be trusted no matter the circumstances. 

Still he couldn't help himself, not today from throwing his head back every time his fingers would brush against that bundle of nerves inside him, making pleasure shoot up his spine in waves.

He kept stroking Hisoka's hair, just enjoying how soft it felt between his fingers as pressure started building up once again in his lower stomach.

"Hisoka-" he whispered, his other hand gripping the sheets until he felt his hand leave his thigh and tap his knuckles.

Illumi was unsure what he wanted, raising his hand only to have their fingers laced together by him. He held onto that hand, letting pleasure cloud his mind and stop him from being aware of his surroundings. 

It felt too good to only focus on  _ Hisoka _ . 

He wasn't sure how much time passed but he was squirming, his hips twitching, aching to chase both sensations and he didn't want to hold himself back any longer. 

Illumi came with a loud cry for the second time, the orgasm slowly rolling over his shoulder as his body shook with it. The magician didn't stop, didn't pull away or slow down, and it seemed like it would just never end, draining his body as it kept shaking, muttering incoherent words. 

There was so much shame in letting himself go this way, yet all the assassin felt was pure bliss, pulling Hisoka's hair to get him off once he couldn't take it anymore, opening his eyes to watch the way he licked his lips. 

He had the same expression..once again, a playful glint making his face seem even brighter. 

"What about you?" His voice sounded breathy and distant, surprising Illumi himself that he sounded like that, quickly sitting up to regain at least a bit of his dignity. 

"Already came watching you~" the magician chimed, standing up. "Are you done with me then?" He asked and the assassin only nodded, watching as he left to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

It was quiet then, Illumi's breathing quickly returning to normal and Hisoka took his time in the bathroom, cleaning himself off and styling his hair to stand upright. The light was flickering above the mirror as he did so, the sound it made almost distracting enough for him not to notice that he could still feel Illumi's presence. He didn't expect the other to still be sitting in his bed, naked with the covers pulled over his waist but he did look beautiful. 

There wasn't much proof on his face from what they just done, his hair slicked back and his expression emotionless once again, his large eyes focused on Hisoka as he walked up the drawer, reaching in for a small hand mirror and a palette, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his tongue poking out in concentration.

"Why are you doing that?" He heard the voice from behind him.

"I was going out before you came, i still am" 

Only a hum in response that he paid no mind to until the brush was taken from his hand, two fingers under his chin tilting his head to the side. 

He blinked up at Illumi who still looked completely emotionless, but from this close he could see the faint redness of his cheeks still lingering there.

He held the brush in his hand, dipping it in the palette across Hisoka's lap, before stroking it over his skin, precisely drawing the star and tear on under both of his eyes.

Hisoka already knew that he was doing it on the wrong sides, still he never stopped him, not daring to speak while he had the perfect opportunity to just watch him from so close. 

"I could kill you now" was the only thing Illumi said after he put the brush down.

"I wouldn't mind"


End file.
